mushkil zindagi
by HKF LOVE
Summary: hello people im back with another story this story is based on abhirika with a bit of dereya shaadi horahi hai duo ki bar shaadi ruk jaati hai akari minute peh kyun ruki shaadi kya hua plz read to find out


**Mushkil Zindagi**

Abhijeet opened his eyes

He felt really happy remembering yesterday

 **The way he proposed tarika**

 **The way salunke got him scared**

 **The way that they had fun all night with jokes and masti**

He got out of the bed with the thoughts of his jaan **tarika**

He went to the bathroom to freshen up

He came out the bathroom after 10 min got ready in his best clothes as possible

He was looking dashing **(as usual)** any girl would fall on him

He was smiling in the thoughts of her, he was coming downstairs, he saw someone working in the kitchen, he lost his balance he was about to fall when to strong hands caught him it was none other than daya

Daya: are boss sambhale ke chala karo agar gir gay to (with a concern face)

Abhijeet: daya kitchen mai khun hai?

Daya smiled, he knew who was in the kitchen

The person came out the kitchen with a wooden stick in her hand **( I guess you lot are clever** **enough to know who the person is)**

Abhijeet was surprised to see that person in duo house in the kitchen at this time in the morning

Abhijeet was about fall again

But managed to stand up

Tarika: kya baat kar raho ho tum dono aur who be stairs peh kalo ke

Daya: nahi tarika who kya hai na abhijeet ghir ne laga tha tumhe dek ke (he said with a smirk)

Tarika: kyaa? (She was shocked) maine itani buri lag rahi hu kya ( she said with fake anger **(everyone knows tarika won't be angry on abhijeet for a little thing because she is his heart and he is her heartbeat)**

Abhi: nnnn…aaaaa…hhhh..iiiiiii….. Daya toh bas mazak kar raha tha. Tum to aaj itani khoobsurat lag rahi ho ki sareh loke tumhe dekte hi rehjaye

Tarika blushed on this comment ,abhijeet was enjoying her blushing

Tarika: acha aab yeh sab choro or chalo , nashta kar lo

Tarika went from there

Duo followed her behind

They sat on the table and tarika bought food for them to eat

She opened the dish

Daya: are wah abhijeet keh liye sabzi or parata. Or mere liye…

Tarika opened the other dish and found aloo paratha

Daya:areh wah **taking a bite** kya aloo keh pratheh hai **stuffing another piece in his mouth** thank you babhi…..and another bite

Abhijeet and tarika were shocked to hear **babhi** from daya

Abhi: **ddddaaaayyyyyyyyAAAAAA**

Daya looked up from the food at abhijeets angry face

Daya:kya? Isse meh galat kya hai ….. thore dino baad yeh to meri babhi banhe wali

Abhi:nahi!

Tarika and daya were shocked , tarika nearly had tears in her eyes,

Daya:kya?

Abhi: meh tab tak shadi nahi karunga….(looking at tarikas teary eyes , tarika couldn't control it any more, she ran upstiars)… jab tak daya sherya ko porpose nahi karehga

Daya:toh tum bhool joa

Abhi:kya?

Daya:are mera matalab tha ki meh Shreya ko porpose kar chukka hoon

Abhi:kya…thumhara matlab hai ki Shreya razi hai shaadi keh liye

Daya:haaaa

Abhi:bar kab?

Daya: who theen mehine phele mein Shreya ko porpose kiya tha jab tum mission ke uppar theh

 **Flashback**

 **Daya had organized everything with the help of purvi**

 **The clock struck 9 o clock**

 **Purvi called sherya**

 **Purvi:sherya….(said in a tensed voice)**

 **Shreya:ha purvi kya hua …tum itani gabri hui kyun lag rahi ho**

 **Purvi:who daya…..**

 **Sherya:kyaaaa….kya hua daya sir ko …. Ha purvi**

 **Purvi:who…. Daya sir ka accident hogaya hia (she was feeling bad of making sherya cry)**

 **Sherya:kyaaaaaaaaaa…..woh teek tho hai na(she was totally shed into tears)**

 **Purvi: tum kud hi ake deklo sunshine restaurant ( she cut the call as she couldn't take it any more)**

 **Sherya:purvi …purvi…..hello…..(she toocut the phone)**

 **She grabbed her car keys and her phone and sat in the car, and drove off to sunshine restaurant**

 **She reached there and flung the door open it was dark**

 **Sherya: daya…daya…**

 **There was no response , the lights turned on flowers fell on her , romantic calm music was playing in the back ground**

 **Daya was infront of her on his knees ,with a rose in his hand**

 **Daya:sherya meh neh tumhe bohut intazaar karaya hia meh jantahu ,bar ha meh yeh bhool nahi paunga ki meh tumhe pyaar kata hoon….or yeh meh ajj kahoun ga**

 **Sherya I love you**

 **I love you**

 **Will you marry me?**

 **Daya got up and sherya nodded in yes**

 **She forgot all her anger**

 **They hugged sooo tightly that no one could break them appart**

 **Flashback over**

Abhi:ohhhh… ab samaj ayi keh jab 3 mehine phele jab meh wapas aya tha tab tumhare muh ke upar kio or hi muskrat thi…bar tumne shadi kyun nahi ki

Daya:abhijeet mehne tumhare begiar shadi nahi karne wala …or tum neh hi kaha tha ki ham ek sat shaadi kareh gay. Kyun?

Abhi:haa

Daya:weise abhi tum merhi shaadi ki choro app ni ki baare mein baat karo

Abhi:matalab?

Daya:matalab … tum aaj bachoa gay nahi

Abhi:kyun?

Daya:kyun keh tum ne tarika ko rulayah hai, lagta hai ki babhi naraz hia

Abhi: bar kyun?

Daya:aaaare (daya was getting annoyed)tum neh hi tho kaha tha ki tum shaadi nahi karne wale

Abhi:ooooohhhhh…after getting what daya had said….. **kya tarika mereh se naraz hia**

 **Tuh pehle nahi pata sakta tha**

Daya:are meh itni der kya pataneh ki koshish kar raha tha hein? Or tum kaha koyh huay the

Abhi:(without listening to him) kaha hai who?

Daya:upaar(pointing towards the stairs)

Abhi just ran up stiar while daya was saying in the background

Daya:bye meh jahrahoo….or babhi ko manah ke bureau meh a jana

Abhijeet wasn't listening

Daya picked up his gun badge and other things and left the house

While abhijeet reached upstairs and found tarika standing near the balcony feeling the cold breeze

Her eyes were red she had been crying he felt a pinch in his heart how can he do this to her

Abhijeet came up to her and hugged her as tightly as possible

Abhi:tarika im sor…(before he could say anything tarika cut him with

Tarika:chale joa….(abhijeet could tell that she was angry with him)

He started kissing her soft bare skin from behind , tarika started melting in his arms but she controlled her self

Tarika turned around to leave but abhijeet pulled her from behind

She ended up hitting his hard chest with a jerk

Abhijeet rapped his hands around her bare waist **(sorry I forgot to tell you she was wearing a blue sari with gold embroidery)**

Tarika felt a shiver down her body as it was her first time being so close to him

Abhi: tarika im sorry…..

Tarika turned her head the other way

Abhi: tarika naraz ho…

There was no response from the other side

Abhi: tarika menhe kaha hai na sorry. Tarika meh janta hu menhe tumhare dil dukaya hai . meh janta hoon mere lafzo seh tumhe taqalif hoyi huvi meh apane dil se khena chata hoo ki im sorry mujhe maaf kardo (by now both of them had tears in thier eyes) …abhijeet held his ears before he could tarika stopped him

Tarika:nahi esseh Kabhi na karna merhe samne (she said in a teary tone) sorry toh mujhe kenha jayyeh . meh etani si bath peh gussa hogi …..par meh kya karti jab tumne **nahi** kaha mera dil hi toot gaya tha. Meh sochaneh lag gay ki abhijeet tum kyun karto ho yeh sab Kabhi pyaar or Kabhi naafrat…abhijeet mujhe daar lagta hai ki tum Kabhi mujhe chor ke chale na joa , kahi tum hari yaadash koh na jay ,tum Kabhi hummhe bhool nah joa ….yaad heh jab tum itaneh ucheh pahar se gir gay the ( **satra meh khoon ,I think** ) or jab mujhe pata chala meri saans hi ruck gay thi. Mera dayaahn hi uth gaya tha kaam se….. mujhe daar lagraha tha ki agar tum mujhe chorke chale gay to meh to maar jauun…(before she could say any thing else abhijeet stopped her)

Abhi: nahi tarika esseh tum Kabhi nah kenha….they hugged each other tightly and let their tears flow)

Meh tumhe promise karta hoon ki meh tumhe Kabhi chor ke jaunga nahi

Tarika:promise (looking up towards his face

Abhi:promise….pakka wala …(kissing her forhead and waping her tears

Chalo ab chalete hai

Tarika: kaha? (breaking the hug

Abhi: are baba bureau or kaha? 9 bajj rahe hai

Tarika: kayyyyyaaaaaaaaaa? 9 bajj gay

Abhi: aab kya hua

Tarika: nahi who dr salunke neh kaha tha ki 9 baje aajoa ….abb lagta hai ki daant suni paregi

Abhi: don't worry who dr salunke tumhara kuch nahi kar payega…akir tum snr ins abhijeet ki wife ho

Tarika: wife nahi… hone wali wife

Abhi: haa to kya farak partha hai

Tarika hit him playfully on his shoulder

Abhi: oooucchhhh!

Tarika: aab bas bhi to karo

Abhi: kya baas karoo, Kabhi to romance karne do

Tarika : romance shaadi ki baad kar lena

Abhi: pakkA

Tarika: pakka

Abhi: yes iska matalab shaadi jaldi karni hogi, agar romance karna hai

Tarika dragged him down stairs while he was in his dream land of romance

Tarika picked up her hand bag ,his car keys, badge,gun and other things ,dragged him outside,

Made him sit in the car,and go in herself.

She was about to start the car, but before she did she looked at him

He was smiling

Somehow a cute small smile appeared on her face looking at him smiling

She started her car thinking

 _Yeah abhijeet bhi na Kabhi bacha ban jata hai_

 _Jese jab menie us ko bola shaadi keh baad romance kar lena_

 _Kitna kush hogaya tha or abhi bhi deko kaise koya hua hai sapno meh_

 _Pata nahi kya soch raha hia_

 _Pata nahi shaadi keh baad kese romance karega_

 _Uff meh bhi na bhot sochane lagi hoon ake use pura haq hai mere upar_

 _Akir wo mera hone wala pati hia_

 _Par ha dar to lagta hia na ki agar wo muje chor ke chala jaye to phir mera kya hoga_

 _A tear slipped from her eye_

 _She quickly wiped it so abhijeet couldn't see_

She started the car and drove off to the bureau

She looked at abhijeet he was still in his world

Tarika called him softly

Tarika: abhijeet…

There was no response

She called him a bit louder

Tarika: abhijeet….

There was no response still

She was getting annoyed, she shouted at him

Tarika: **ABHIJEET…**

Abhijeet came out of his dream land and saw tarikas angry face

Abhi: tarika…kya hua?

Tarika: abhijeet … kitni der she tumhe bhula rayi hua or tum ho ki kider khoy huway ho

Abhi: nahi who kya hai na ki meh shaadi keh baad ka plan soch raha tha

Tarika cooled down a bit and said

Tarika: shaadi keh baad. Matalab?

Abhi: nahi who tarika ji meh soch raha tha ki shaadi keh baad meh apke saath kese romance karunga

Tarika blushed and hit him play fully

Tarika: kya abhi tum bhi na….shaadi ke baad ke plans baad meh soch lena…aab hum chale bureau ke ander…hum ek ganta late hai or agar ider hi bete rehe to hum adha ganta aur late hojayege

Abhi: kyaaaaaaaaaaaa…..hum itana late hai

Abhijeet quickly got down his car and went inside while leaving tarika behind calling him

Tarika: abhi…..abhi …. Abhiiiiiiiiiiiiii

But abhijeet didn't turn around he just went straight inside

Tarika took a sigh

And said to her self

 _Yeah abhijeet bhi na_

 _Sahi kehthe heh salunke sir yeah abhijeet bhulakar hai or rahega_

She smiled to herself

While locking the door she said

 _Chalo phele salunke sir ko mil lete hai warna meh to gayi_

 _To phir iske baad meh abhijeet ko yeah cheese de doongi_

She looked at the things in her hand

And then moved towards the lab

Here on the other side abhijeet entered with a scared expression

Lowering his head down wards

He entered

He could hear lots of nosies

He looked up

He stood there surprised and shocked…

 **Ok for now I am going to stop there**

 **Stay tune for the next chapter**

 **Plz review and comment**

 **Thank you**

 **And I hope you enjoyed it**


End file.
